Trundle
|-|Trundle= |-|Worldbreaker Trundle= Summary Trundle is a hulking and devious troll with a mischievous streak. There is nothing he can't beat into submission and bend to his will, not even the ice itself. With his massive, frozen club, he chills his enemies to the core and runs them through with jagged shards of ice. Fiercely territorial, Trundle chases down anyone foolish enough to enter his domain and laughs as they bleed into the tundra. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least High 6-A Name: Trundle, the Troll King Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Frost Troll, King of The Ice Trolls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled club wielder, High resistance to cold, Ice Manipulation, Can absorb the enemy's life force, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (Can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Was able to overpower several of Lissandra's guards, Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | At least Multi-Continent level (Froze all of the oceans of Runeterra solid, which would yield this much) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Ryze) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can wield an ice club as large as himself with one hand) | Class G (His sheer size alone warrants this, he dwarfs pyramids) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee with Boneshiver, Dozens of meters with ice manipulation | Hundreds of meters via size, likely planetary Standard Equipment: Boneshiver (Club of True Ice) Intelligence: Relatively High (Skilled in combat and deception, Came up with a story convincing enough to trick his entire tribe into letting him become chieftan off the top of his head, Convinced Lissandra into forming a loose alliance) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' While all frost trolls have a healing factor, Trundle's is unusually high, to the point where he was able to endure absorbing a flesh-rotting curse from his entire tribe, which should have killed him instantly, for several years until he found a cure. *'King's Tribute:' Whenever an enemy dies near Trundle, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. *'Chomp:' Trundle's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and slows his target by 75% for 0.1 seconds. After biting his target, Trundle gains bonus attack damage for 8 seconds and reduces his target's attack damage by half that amount for the same duration. Chomp resets Trundle's autoattack timer. *'Frozen Domain:' Trundle coats the target area in ice for 8 seconds. While inside, he gains bonus attack speed, movement speed, and 20% increased healing and health regeneration from all sources. *'Pillar of Ice:' Trundle projects a pillar of ice at the target location for 6 seconds, knocking back everyone directly over it on cast, acting as impassable terrain for the duration and slowing enemies around it. *'Subjugate:' Trundle drains the life force out of the target enemy champion, instantly dealing them magic damage, healing for the damage done and stealing 20% of their armor and magic resistance. He then applies the same effects to the target again over the next 4 seconds. The resistance modifiers slowly decay for both Trundle and his target over 4 seconds after the drain completes. Key: Base | Worldbreaker Trundle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mace Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6